Nalu Fanfic : That day will come
by nalu forever 1567
Summary: Natsu and the other dragon-slayers don't have motion sickness, and i am gonna use a few oc's
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story Natsu or any of the dragon slayers don't have motion sickness btw i am also gonna use a few oc's i made up based on my friend group. Lets get started.

RING RING RING RING RI- I slammed the "alarm off" button and climbed out of bed.

 _Great, another school, other bullies._ I thought to myself.

I looked through my closet and found a blue hoodie, blue and white tanktop, and in my drawers, a blue skirt.

After I got dressed, I went into my kitchen and grabbed something to eat on my way to Fairy Tail High. I ran out the door. As I turned around to lock the door, I heard a car honk.

"Hey, blondie, need a ride?" I heard a voice say.

After I locked the door, I turned around to see a pink-haired boy sitting in the driver's seat, a red-head sitting shotgun, and a black-haired boy sitting in the back.

"Sure," I said.

"Well, hop in!" the red-head said.

I ran down the steps and got into the car.

"So, what's your name, blondie?" the pink-haired boy said.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," I said quietly.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, The one in the back is Grey Fullbuster, and that is Natsu Dragoneel," The red-head said.

"Oh, ok," I said while putting my hoodie on.

"So, what made you come to Magnolia?" Natsu asked.

"I was bullied back at my old school, so I got a job, gathered some money, and moved away," I said simply.

Everyone but Natsu looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

They all mumbled something that I didn't catch.

"We are almost there,"Natsu said.

"No dip, flame-brain," Grey said.

"Boys! What did I say?" Erza said.

"YES MA"AM!" the boys said at the same time.

I just started laughing.

After a few seconds everyone was laughing. I had caught myself off guard. I had thought that i would never laugh again. Not after what happened at my old school.

"I think we have a new person in the group," Erza said after we all settled down.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

As we coasted to a stop, I couldn't help but gasp at the massive school. It was huge!

Grey just chuckled at my reaction.

As we got out, i saw a boy about a year younger than us run up to Natsu.

"NATSU! YOUR BACK!" the boy said. He had light blue hair and had a very weird backpack.

"Well, I'm back Happy," Natsu said. "Oh, meet a new girl here, her name is Lucy, but i call her Blondie."

I felt my ears turn red as Happy turned toward me and said this: "Is this a girl you like?"

Erza and Grey burst out laughing.

Natsu looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I must have looked the same. I ran away from my newly found friends, while i was running i bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry are you al-" but I was cut off by another girl talking.

"Are you ok? It was interly my fault, and yes I am alright," she said with a calm voice.

I looked up and knew exactly what type of girl she was. She was a cheerleader captain. "I'm ok, but I am kinda lost, could you help me?" I asked.

"Of course, are you new? If so my name is Juvia," Juvia said.

"Yes I am new, i need to find the office, can you give me directions?" I said.

"You go into the front doors, take a left, and it should be on your right," she said.

"Thank you," I said, while walking away.

I walked into the doors, took a left, and walked a little ways and saw a door labled "Office". I walked into the door to be greeted by another popular judging by her uniform.

"Tell Princible Macrov that I need to see him right away," she said.

"Um, I need to see the master of the school," I said quietly to the secretary. "I'm new," I said even quieter.

That made the cheerleader turn around. She had short white hair. She was deffentitly pretty.

"So your the new girl? My name is Lissana," she said.

"Lucy," I said quietly.

The receptionist spoke up. "Lucy, the princibal would like to see you now," was all she said.

"Ok, thank you," I said a little louder than i usually do. I walked to a door that said "Macorov" on it. I knocked on it.

"Come in," I heard a male voice say.

I opened the door and entered, looking for the master of the school.

"Down here, young child," I heard him say.

I looked down to see an old man. He was quiet small, but i could tell he was in charge here.

"So your Miss. Heartfilia," the master said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

He dug into his desk and grabbed some papers, and handed them to me.

"As I hear it, both your parents are dead, correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Well, I order you to stay with Natsu then. He is going through the same thing," he said simply but yet orderly.

"Y-yes sir, is that all sir?" I asked.

"No. You also need to know that this school is not like other schools. We make sure all of our students are loved and have a family, not only that but we have the best magic education. What magic do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a celistial wizard," I said, bringing out my 20 keys.

"Oh, you go into the rare type then, not even we have had a celistial wizard, you go with the ice makers, re-quip, and dragon-slayers," he said.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Ok, here are your classes," Master said while giving me a piece of paper.

"Thank you, sir," I said. "May I leave now?"

"Of course," He said.

I exited out of the door only to find Grey and Natsu fighting and Erza watching them with humor in her eyes.

"No, she is mine flame-brain," gray said.

"In your dreams ice-princess," natsu replied back.

"Boys! Enough!" I said.

They both looked at me, clearly embarressed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let me see your classes," Erza said.

I handed the paper to her. As she read the paper, her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Natsu said, looking over her shoulder. "Grey, you should see this."

Grey walked over and had the same reaction as Erza and Natsu.

"W-what magic do you practice?" Erza said.

"I'm a celistial wizard," I said, watching their jaws drop.

"Woah, blondie, didn't see that coming," Natsu said.

"Neither did I," Grey said.

"I'm hungry, lets grab breakfast," I said, snatching the paper back.

"Good idea, Luce," Natsu said.

"What happened to blondie?" I asked.

"Don't like Luce?" Natsu asked.

"It's better than Blondie," I said quickly as we exited the office, walking down the halls.

"Ok," Natsu said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

 _What are you doing? Remember what happened last time you liked someone?_ A voice in my head said.

But I didn't care. I doubt that Natsu felt the same way as I did.

"So, it looks like you have classes with all of us," Erza said, cutting me from my thoughts and into the real world.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, You see, Grey is an Ice maker, Natsu is a dragon slayer, and I am a requip wizard," Erza explained.

I have no idea what she just said. Just then, I saw 3 girls walk down out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned my head to see who they were. One was Juvia, one was Lissana, the other was a girl i didn't reconize, and they were coming toward me!

"Your the new girl, Lucy, right?" Juvia asked.

I just nodded.

She smiled sweetly. "No need to be scared of me or my friends," she said. I could feel one of the boys tense up behind me.

"It's not that, I just don't hang out with people who do sports," I said.

"Why not?" Lissana asked.

"Well, its ju-" but I was cut off by Natsu.

"Hey Lissana, she's not intrested in joining your crew, so get lost," Natsu said.

I turned around to face Natsu, Only to find tha the had already got in front of me.

"Oh Natsu, no need to be like that," The longer poison-blue haired girl said.

"Why not Wendy? What happened to dragon-slayers staying together. After you left, Gajeel left, and then I was left to work on my own with Aqua," Natsu said, clearly angry.

"Hey, Natsu, calm down," I said, stepping in between the dragon-slayers.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw red, yellow and orange flickering. I turned to the source to find the source to be Natsu himself.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" I said as I felt my magical ability rush through me, summoning one of the most powerful spirits.

"Why do you summon me? To do your dirty work again? Ugh, get a life," Aquarius said, flipping her tail.

"Not now Aquarius, I need you to put the living torch out, please?" I asked politely.

She sighed. "Your lucky I have a contract with you," she said as she swiped her water vase, pouring water all over Nastu.

I flinched as I heard the sizzling of water meeting fire.

"I must go now," Aquarius said, as she shut her own gate.

Everyone was staring at me now. No one has seen a wizard like me since, i don't know, about a cenutry.

Like a switch was flipped, everyone started talking all at once.

"Lucy? Did you really do that?" Natsu asked me.

"Yeah, I can summon all my spirits all at once actually," I said, getting a piece of hair out of my mouth.

They all stared at me with wide eyes. "Wait, so your telling me that not only can you summon a mad water lady/fish, but you can summon other things too? All at once?" Natsu said in astonisment.

"Yup, basicly, just not as crazy as you make it sound," I said.

Even Erza was suprized.

I looked at a clock on the wall and saw the time.

"Holy shit! We are gonna be late for class! Come on guys!" I said as I ran down the halls.

Soon I heard footsteps pounding behind me. I saw a door at the end of the hall. The door read "Magic History 101".

"I, think, this, is, the, class," I said panting.

"Yup," Natsu said.

I opened the door and we walked into class. The teacher turned around at our sudden entrance. I looked at the label on the desk and saw "Sting" on it.

"Do you guys have an explination for you being extremely late?" the teacher asked rather rudely.

"Yeah we do," Erza said. "We were showing the new student around the school."

I was astounded. All the class looked as shocked as I felt.

"Very well, new girl sit by Natsu," Mr. Sting said.

"Yes sir," I said quietly.

I followed Natsu to a seat and sat right next to his desk. Just as I sat down, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to the tap and saw a girl with brown, almost black hair with glasses and diffrent colored eyes almost tap me again, but held back when I turned.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but can I borrow a pencil? I don't have one," she said. She was pretty, but not one of the populars.

"Sure, hang on," I said. I dug into my bag and grabbed a pencil and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you, I would ask Jack, but he's not here," she said. "Oh, I'm Aquarius, by the way, you can call me Aqua though," she said.

"You know that is a zodiac spirit, right?" I said.

"I know, my dra- mom named me it because she said I remind her of the zodiac," she said smugly.

"Hey Aqua, Luce stop talking," Natsu said.

"Ok, ok, sheesh," Aqua said as she took the pencil and started writing notes down.

I turned around and did the same for the rest of the hour.

After class was over, i walked up to Aqua.

"Oh, hey Lu-chan," she said.

"Are you another dragon slayer?" I asked.

"How could you tell?" she asked.

"Your a water dragon slayer huh?" I asked.

"Yes, I am, I am one of the strongest wizards here, but you might put me up to the test," she said, and with that walked off.

I felt strong hands on my waist and pick me up. I squealed out of habit, kicking my attacker.

"Hey, no need to get fiesty, Luce," Natsu said.

I quickly stop kicking. "Oh, its you. Put me down!" I said.

"Nope, your coming with me to my place, besides, this was our last class," he said.

I stopped struggling and just hung limp.

"There is no possible way out of this is there?" I asked.

"Nope," I heard Erza say.

"You gotta get past all of us," Grey said.

"Fine, but Natsu can put me down," I said.

"Nope. This is to make sure you don't try to ecape from us," he said, but something about the amusment on Erza's face and jelousy on Grey's, told me a different story.

"Yeah sure," I heard someone else say.

"Oh, hi Aqua," Erza said.

"Hey sis," Aqua said. My jaw dropped.

"B-but your in our grade," I said, my shock clearly amusing to them, for everyone but me was laughing.

After Aqua calmed down she said this. "I know, I am the youngest in the grade, but the smartest."

"Yup, she should have graduated already, but her age held her back," Erza said proudly.

"We aren't real sisters, but her family took me in, along with Natsu when he found out that I am a dragon-slayer," Aqua explained while summoning water and playing with it. I got an idea just then.

"Hey Aqua, can you make water locks?" I asked.

"Can Natsu eat like, 8 pizzas straight?" She asked like it was ovious. "Uh duh, I can do that in my sleep."

"Can you make one for me? I wanna show you something," I said.

As she gathered enough water to make a water lock, I started looking for my key for Aquarius.

"Found it!" I said in triuph. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, AQUARIUS!" I said while putting the key in the water lock, knowing that she couldn't get out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Aquarius said, her voice stating that she was very mad.

Aqua just looked at Aquarius.

"Aquarius, calm down," I said relizing that Natsu had put me down.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she roared with anger.

I grabbed another key, thank god it was Leo, and summoned him.

"Yes Miss Lucy-chan? What might you need?" Leo said.

"You'll see," I said.

After I had summoned all my spirits at once, I went over my plan again in my head.

"Ok, so now that you all have seen my spirits and my power, its time to introduce everyone," I said.

"Hi,"

"Hello,"

"Sup?"

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

"Um, hi,"

"Hello everyone, I speak on behalf of all the spirits, we are honored, except Aquarius, to meet all of you," Leo said.

Using the last of my streghth, i closed all of the gates, then everything went black.

"When do you think she will wake up?"

"How am I supposed to know, all I am good at is cooking steak,"

"Boys! Stop fighting, this is serious,"

"I am being serious,"

I was about to open my eyes and mouth but stopped, hearing this.

"Come on Lucy, I can't lose you,"

I tried opening my eyes, only to see complete blackness.

"What is on my face?" I croaked out.

I felt something come off my face and a bright light cam in, flooding my vision. I had to squint for a few seconds before opening my eyes completely. As I cleared my throat, signaling i need water, i felt something cool against my lips. I opened my mouth and tasted the most refreshing water i have ever drank.

"Better?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

I looked at the boy and saw he had jet black hair, deep brown eyes, and an ok smile when he did smile. And he was super tall.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jack, Aqua's friend," he said. Okay.

"Are you in a grade below, in our grade, or above?" I asked.

"I'm in your guys grade," He said.

"Whatever you big jerk!" I heard a girl say.

"Lissana, we were never together. After I heard that rumor, I thought that I should stop the rumor," I heard Nastu say.

"You asked me out! Remember?" I heard the girl say.

"Uh, no, now if you excuse me, I need to see if Lucy is ok," Nastu said while entering the nurses quarters.

"Hey! Look who's up!" Nastu said with a smile that almost made me smile. Almost.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey Luce," Nastu said, walking over to my bed, everyone making room for him.

"Hi," I said while clearing my throat.

Aqua held on to Jack, clearly they were something more.

"Awww, such a lovely couple," I said, looking at Aqua and Jack, laughing when they seperated, Aqua beet red.

"We aren't together," Aqua said quietly with a little bit of sadness only I could detect.

"Someone help me sit up," I said, trying to sit up on my own but failing.

I saw Nastu make the first move, his hands going around my waist and lifting me up in a sitting position.

"Thank you, Flame-brain," I said with humor in my voice.

That sent everyone, even Nastu up in laughter, I laughed too. It felt so good to laugh again.

After everyone settled down, the door opened. Everyone looked toward the door, only to see a girl our age with long white hair, a boy about a year older than us and Lissana trailing her.

"How are you feeling?" the girl with the long hair said. "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira," she added kindly.

"I'm good, thank you for your consern though," I said quietly. Going back to my shy self.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this story Natsu or any of the dragon slayers don't have motion sickness btw i am also gonna use a few oc's i made up based on my friend group. Lets get started.

RING RING RING RING RI- I slammed the "alarm off" button and climbed out of bed.

Great, another school, other bullies. I thought to myself.

I looked through my closet and found a blue hoodie, blue and white tanktop, and in my drawers, a blue skirt.

After I got dressed, I went into my kitchen and grabbed something to eat on my way to Fairy Tail High. I ran out the door. As I turned around to lock the door, I heard a car honk.

"Hey, blondie, need a ride?" I heard a voice say.

After I locked the door, I turned around to see a pink-haired boy sitting in the driver's seat, a red-head sitting shotgun, and a black-haired boy sitting in the back.

"Sure," I said.

"Well, hop in!" the red-head said.

I ran down the steps and got into the car.

"So, what's your name, blondie?" the pink-haired boy said.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," I said quietly.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, The one in the back is Grey Fullbuster, and that is Natsu Dragoneel," The red-head said.

"Oh, ok," I said while putting my hoodie on.

"So, what made you come to Magnolia?" Natsu asked.

"I was bullied back at my old school, so I got a job, gathered some money, and moved away," I said simply.

Everyone but Natsu looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

They all mumbled something that I didn't catch.

"We are almost there,"Natsu said.

"No dip, flame-brain," Grey said.

"Boys! What did I say?" Erza said.

"YES MA"AM!" the boys said at the same time.

I just started laughing.

After a few seconds everyone was laughing. I had caught myself off guard. I had thought that i would never laugh again. Not after what happened at my old school.

"I think we have a new person in the group," Erza said after we all settled down.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

As we coasted to a stop, I couldn't help but gasp at the massive school. It was huge!

Grey just chuckled at my reaction.

As we got out, i saw a boy about a year younger than us run up to Natsu.

"NATSU! YOUR BACK!" the boy said. He had light blue hair and had a very weird backpack.

"Well, I'm back Happy," Natsu said. "Oh, meet a new girl here, her name is Lucy, but i call her Blondie."

I felt my ears turn red as Happy turned toward me and said this: "Is this a girl you like?"

Erza and Grey burst out laughing.

Natsu looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I must have looked the same. I ran away from my newly found friends, while i was running i bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry are you al-" but I was cut off by another girl talking.

"Are you ok? It was interly my fault, and yes I am alright," she said with a calm voice.

I looked up and knew exactly what type of girl she was. She was a cheerleader captain. "I'm ok, but I am kinda lost, could you help me?" I asked.

"Of course, are you new? If so my name is Juvia," Juvia said.

"Yes I am new, i need to find the office, can you give me directions?" I said.

"You go into the front doors, take a left, and it should be on your right," she said.

"Thank you," I said, while walking away.

I walked into the doors, took a left, and walked a little ways and saw a door labled "Office". I walked into the door to be greeted by another popular judging by her uniform.

"Tell Princible Macrov that I need to see him right away," she said.

"Um, I need to see the master of the school," I said quietly to the secretary. "I'm new," I said even quieter.

That made the cheerleader turn around. She had short white hair. She was deffentitly pretty.

"So your the new girl? My name is Lissana," she said.

"Lucy," I said quietly.

The receptionist spoke up. "Lucy, the princibal would like to see you now," was all she said.

"Ok, thank you," I said a little louder than i usually do. I walked to a door that said "Macorov" on it. I knocked on it.

"Come in," I heard a male voice say.

I opened the door and entered, looking for the master of the school.

"Down here, young child," I heard him say.

I looked down to see an old man. He was quiet small, but i could tell he was in charge here.

"So your Miss. Heartfilia," the master said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

He dug into his desk and grabbed some papers, and handed them to me.

"As I hear it, both your parents are dead, correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Well, I order you to stay with Natsu then. He is going through the same thing," he said simply but yet orderly.

"Y-yes sir, is that all sir?" I asked.

"No. You also need to know that this school is not like other schools. We make sure all of our students are loved and have a family, not only that but we have the best magic education. What magic do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a celistial wizard," I said, bringing out my 20 keys.

"Oh, you go into the rare type then, not even we have had a celistial wizard, you go with the ice makers, re-quip, and dragon-slayers," he said.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Ok, here are your classes," Master said while giving me a piece of paper.

"Thank you, sir," I said. "May I leave now?"

"Of course," He said.

I exited out of the door only to find Grey and Natsu fighting and Erza watching them with humor in her eyes.

"No, she is mine flame-brain," gray said.

"In your dreams ice-princess," natsu replied back.

"Boys! Enough!" I said.

They both looked at me, clearly embarressed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let me see your classes," Erza said.

I handed the paper to her. As she read the paper, her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Natsu said, looking over her shoulder. "Grey, you should see this."

Grey walked over and had the same reaction as Erza and Natsu.

"W-what magic do you practice?" Erza said.

"I'm a celistial wizard," I said, watching their jaws drop.

"Woah, blondie, didn't see that coming," Natsu said.

"Neither did I," Grey said.

"I'm hungry, lets grab breakfast," I said, snatching the paper back.

"Good idea, Luce," Natsu said.

"What happened to blondie?" I asked.

"Don't like Luce?" Natsu asked.

"It's better than Blondie," I said quickly as we exited the office, walking down the halls.

"Ok," Natsu said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

What are you doing? Remember what happened last time you liked someone? A voice in my head said.

But I didn't care. I doubt that Natsu felt the same way as I did.

"So, it looks like you have classes with all of us," Erza said, cutting me from my thoughts and into the real world.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, You see, Grey is an Ice maker, Natsu is a dragon slayer, and I am a requip wizard," Erza explained.

I have no idea what she just said. Just then, I saw 3 girls walk down out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned my head to see who they were. One was Juvia, one was Lissana, the other was a girl i didn't reconize, and they were coming toward me!

"Your the new girl, Lucy, right?" Juvia asked.

I just nodded.

She smiled sweetly. "No need to be scared of me or my friends," she said. I could feel one of the boys tense up behind me.

"It's not that, I just don't hang out with people who do sports," I said.

"Why not?" Lissana asked.

"Well, its ju-" but I was cut off by Natsu.

"Hey Lissana, she's not intrested in joining your crew, so get lost," Natsu said.

I turned around to face Natsu, Only to find tha the had already got in front of me.

"Oh Natsu, no need to be like that," The longer poison-blue haired girl said.

"Why not Wendy? What happened to dragon-slayers staying together. After you left, Gajeel left, and then I was left to work on my own with Aqua," Natsu said, clearly angry.

"Hey, Natsu, calm down," I said, stepping in between the dragon-slayers.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw red, yellow and orange flickering. I turned to the source to find the source to be Natsu himself.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" I said as I felt my magical ability rush through me, summoning one of the most powerful spirits.

"Why do you summon me? To do your dirty work again? Ugh, get a life," Aquarius said, flipping her tail.

"Not now Aquarius, I need you to put the living torch out, please?" I asked politely.

She sighed. "Your lucky I have a contract with you," she said as she swiped her water vase, pouring water all over Nastu.

I flinched as I heard the sizzling of water meeting fire.

"I must go now," Aquarius said, as she shut her own gate.

Everyone was staring at me now. No one has seen a wizard like me since, i don't know, about a cenutry.

Like a switch was flipped, everyone started talking all at once.

"Lucy? Did you really do that?" Natsu asked me.

"Yeah, I can summon all my spirits all at once actually," I said, getting a piece of hair out of my mouth.

They all stared at me with wide eyes. "Wait, so your telling me that not only can you summon a mad water lady/fish, but you can summon other things too? All at once?" Natsu said in astonisment.

"Yup, basicly, just not as crazy as you make it sound," I said.

Even Erza was suprized.

I looked at a clock on the wall and saw the time.

"Holy shit! We are gonna be late for class! Come on guys!" I said as I ran down the halls.

Soon I heard footsteps pounding behind me. I saw a door at the end of the hall. The door read "Magic History 101".

"I, think, this, is, the, class," I said panting.

"Yup," Natsu said.

I opened the door and we walked into class. The teacher turned around at our sudden entrance. I looked at the label on the desk and saw "Sting" on it.

"Do you guys have an explination for you being extremely late?" the teacher asked rather rudely.

"Yeah we do," Erza said. "We were showing the new student around the school."

I was astounded. All the class looked as shocked as I felt.

"Very well, new girl sit by Natsu," Mr. Sting said.

"Yes sir," I said quietly.

I followed Natsu to a seat and sat right next to his desk. Just as I sat down, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to the tap and saw a girl with brown, almost black hair with glasses and diffrent colored eyes almost tap me again, but held back when I turned.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but can I borrow a pencil? I don't have one," she said. She was pretty, but not one of the populars.

"Sure, hang on," I said. I dug into my bag and grabbed a pencil and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you, I would ask Jack, but he's not here," she said. "Oh, I'm Aquarius, by the way, you can call me Aqua though," she said.

"You know that is a zodiac spirit, right?" I said.

"I know, my dra- mom named me it because she said I remind her of the zodiac," she said smugly.

"Hey Aqua, Luce stop talking," Natsu said.

"Ok, ok, sheesh," Aqua said as she took the pencil and started writing notes down.

I turned around and did the same for the rest of the hour.

After class was over, i walked up to Aqua.

"Oh, hey Lu-chan," she said.

"Are you another dragon slayer?" I asked.

"How could you tell?" she asked.

"Your a water dragon slayer huh?" I asked.

"Yes, I am, I am one of the strongest wizards here, but you might put me up to the test," she said, and with that walked off.

I felt strong hands on my waist and pick me up. I squealed out of habit, kicking my attacker.

"Hey, no need to get fiesty, Luce," Natsu said.

I quickly stop kicking. "Oh, its you. Put me down!" I said.

"Nope, your coming with me to my place, besides, this was our last class," he said.

I stopped struggling and just hung limp.

"There is no possible way out of this is there?" I asked.

"Nope," I heard Erza say.

"You gotta get past all of us," Grey said.

"Fine, but Natsu can put me down," I said.

"Nope. This is to make sure you don't try to ecape from us," he said, but something about the amusment on Erza's face and jelousy on Grey's, told me a different story.

"Yeah sure," I heard someone else say.

"Oh, hi Aqua," Erza said.

"Hey sis," Aqua said. My jaw dropped.

"B-but your in our grade," I said, my shock clearly amusing to them, for everyone but me was laughing.

After Aqua calmed down she said this. "I know, I am the youngest in the grade, but the smartest."

"Yup, she should have graduated already, but her age held her back," Erza said proudly.

"We aren't real sisters, but her family took me in, along with Natsu when he found out that I am a dragon-slayer," Aqua explained while summoning water and playing with it. I got an idea just then.

"Hey Aqua, can you make water locks?" I asked.

"Can Natsu eat like, 8 pizzas straight?" She asked like it was ovious. "Uh duh, I can do that in my sleep."

"Can you make one for me? I wanna show you something," I said.

As she gathered enough water to make a water lock, I started looking for my key for Aquarius.

"Found it!" I said in triuph. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, AQUARIUS!" I said while putting the key in the water lock, knowing that she couldn't get out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Aquarius said, her voice stating that she was very mad.

Aqua just looked at Aquarius.

"Aquarius, calm down," I said relizing that Natsu had put me down.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she roared with anger.

I grabbed another key, thank god it was Leo, and summoned him.

"Yes Miss Lucy-chan? What might you need?" Leo said.

"You'll see," I said.

After I had summoned all my spirits at once, I went over my plan again in my head.

"Ok, so now that you all have seen my spirits and my power, its time to introduce everyone," I said.

"Hi,"

"Hello,"

"Sup?"

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

"Um, hi,"

"Hello everyone, I speak on behalf of all the spirits, we are honored, except Aquarius, to meet all of you," Leo said.

Using the last of my streghth, i closed all of the gates, then everything went black.

"When do you think she will wake up?"

"How am I supposed to know, all I am good at is cooking steak,"

"Boys! Stop fighting, this is serious,"

"I am being serious,"

I was about to open my eyes and mouth but stopped, hearing this.

"Come on Lucy, I can't lose you,"

I tried opening my eyes, only to see complete blackness.

"What is on my face?" I croaked out.

I felt something come off my face and a bright light cam in, flooding my vision. I had to squint for a few seconds before opening my eyes completely. As I cleared my throat, signaling i need water, i felt something cool against my lips. I opened my mouth and tasted the most refreshing water i have ever drank.

"Better?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

I looked at the boy and saw he had jet black hair, deep brown eyes, and an ok smile when he did smile. And he was super tall.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jack, Aqua's friend," he said. Okay.

"Are you in a grade below, in our grade, or above?" I asked.

"I'm in your guys grade," He said.

"Whatever you big jerk!" I heard a girl say.

"Lissana, we were never together. After I heard that rumor, I thought that I should stop the rumor," I heard Nastu say.

"You asked me out! Remember?" I heard the girl say.

"Uh, no, now if you excuse me, I need to see if Lucy is ok," Nastu said while entering the nurses quarters.

"Hey! Look who's up!" Nastu said with a smile that almost made me smile. Almost.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey Luce," Nastu said, walking over to my bed, everyone making room for him.

"Hi," I said while clearing my throat.

Aqua held on to Jack, clearly they were something more.

"Awww, such a lovely couple," I said, looking at Aqua and Jack, laughing when they seperated, Aqua beet red.

"We aren't together," Aqua said quietly with a little bit of sadness only I could detect.

"Someone help me sit up," I said, trying to sit up on my own but failing.

I saw Nastu make the first move, his hands going around my waist and lifting me up in a sitting position.

"Thank you, Flame-brain," I said with humor in my voice.

That sent everyone, even Nastu up in laughter, I laughed too. It felt so good to laugh again.

After everyone settled down, the door opened. Everyone looked toward the door, only to see a girl our age with long white hair, a boy about a year older than us and Lissana trailing her.

"How are you feeling?" the girl with the long hair said. "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira," she added kindly.

"I'm good, thank you for your consern though," I said quietly. Going back to my shy self.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, remembering I am in a skirt.

I quickly put the blanket on my lap, so I could pull my skirt down, then I got up, but quickly sat back down, feeling extremely dizzy.

"Woah, Luce, you ok?" Natsu asked.

"No, I wanna go home," I said.

"I'll take you home, Gramps said that you are to stay with me, Aqua and Jack," Natsu said as if it were a fact.

"Alright," I said weakly, putting both my arms out because we had already established that I couldn't walk, wondering if Jack was related to Natsu. He looked like it.

Natsu picked me up bridal style, with me to weak to protest, I layed my head against his muscular chest. I closed my eyes, welcoming sleep.

When I came too, I felt a protective arm around me, and noticed that I was in a bed. I turned around to see Natsu fast , he's cute when he's asleep. Wait, why am I in a bed with a boy I barely know? I thought. I looked around the room to see Aqua staring at me with sleepy eyes.

"Hi," She said, summoning some water, she smiled as the water moved over to Natsu.

All of a sudden, the water dropped onto Natsu, him jerking upwards, punching the air.

Aqua and I started laughing so hard we had to hold our stomachs.

"W-what happened?" Natsu asked as soon as he saw me and Aqua rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Water-Queen here woke you up," I heard a girl's voice say. I was a bit calmer but still chuckling.

I looked at the source of the voice, only to see the blue-haired girl that Natsu snapped at yesterday.

"Oh shut up Wendy, you know as well as I do that it was super funny," Aqua said while getting up to do her morning routine.

I heard a growl from Natsu's side of the room. I looked over to see him completely dry.

"Why does she always do that?" Natsu said to no one in particular.

That just made me laugh even harder, clutching my stomach as I was literaly rolling on the floor in laughter.

That had caught his attention, his sharp gaze quickly looking at me. A smile quickly formed on his lips. "It would be funny if it happened to someone else," I heard him say, clearly planning something.

"He- why is she laughing her head off Natsu?" someone asked.

"I got water-bombed again," Natsu said to the voice.

Someone just chuckled. "Serves you right, Flame-brain," the guy said.

"Shut up ice-princess," Natsu said, getting up and going to his dresser drawers. I got up too, walking over to my bag, relizing that the boy that Natsu was talking to was Grey.

"Both of you boys OUT!" I said, pushing Grey and Natsu out.

As soon as I locked the door, I saw Wendy and Aqua come out of the bathroom laughing.

"Serves him right," Wendy said.

"Hey, what happened to your faces?" I asked, they looked different. Older. Prettier.

"It's called I know how to do someone's make-up," Aqua said. "Come on, I'll make you over. Then Natsu will have to ask you out."

"W-what?" I said blushing. I had thought the pink-haired dragon-slayer only thought me as a friend, nothing more.

"Ohhhh! Look who likes someone!" Aqua squealed.

"We are totally shipping Nalu!" Wendy said as her and Aqua dragged me into the batheroom.

After what seemed like hours, I finally got to see what I looked like.

I looked in the bathroom mirror to see someone else entirely different. She had my blonde hair, my brown eyes, my nose and mouth, but that is where it stopped. This girl had sharp eyes, thinner cheek-bones, and redder lips. Not to mention very clear skin. The girl looking back at me was beautiful. I was just pretty.

"So, what do you think?" Aqua asked.

"I love it, now lets go to school," I said, going out of the bathroom.

As soon as I made it out of the bathroom, I walked over to my bag, getting the clothes I grabbed from yeasterday. A sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"No, that won't do, wear these," Aqua said handing me a different outfit. It was a blue, white, and black plaid shirt with a cami, jeans, long socks and matching boots

"Um, thanks," I said, heading back to the bathroom to change.

As soon as I got done changing, I exited out of the bathroom a second time, this time seeing Erza, Natsu and Gray sitting on one of the 4 beds.


End file.
